


next to you

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach House, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you got an air mattress or something?”</p><p>Lydia shook her head. “Nope, we’ll have to share.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Cordia + forced to share a bed pls :)

When Lydia had suggested they all visit her family’s beach house for some down time she hadn’t expected to be the one stuck sharing a room with the grumpy werewolf. Well, one of the grumpy werewolves; Derek and Stiles were sharing the room at the end of the hall and farthest away from everyone else. Lydia didn’t doubt she’d still hear way more than she wanted to later that night but at least they had pretended to be considerate.

Cora dumped her bag onto the bed, a standard full size with an excessive amount of pillows, and looked around. 

“This is… very pink,” she said after a moment, her face blank.

Lydia set her own bag down on one of the two plush armchairs. “It was painted during my princess phase.”

“Phase?” Cora asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Haha, very funny Hale.”

Cora smirked and began pulling stuff out of her bag. “So you got an air mattress or something?”

Lydia shook her head. “Nope, we’ll have to share.”

Cora looked at her and Lydia had the sense that she was trying very carefully to keep her expression unreadable. “Oh joy.”

“You can sleep in the living room if you want,” Lydia said.

Cora didn’t respond, just began pulling stuff out of her bag, shoving clothes into one of the dresser drawers. Lydia followed suit, hanging up the few dresses she’d brought in the closet and putting the rest in the drawer below the one Cora had claimed. It all felt very strange and domestic. Lydia had always felt an… attraction to Cora (something she was pretty sure she’d been good about hiding) and it currently felt very much like they were moving in together. Why the thought made her heart speed up a little bit was a mystery but when Cora shot her a curious look she thought it was best that she go check on the others to avoid the whole situation.

When everyone had settled into their rooms they wasted no time changing into bathing suits and wandering out to the beach. The sun was high in the sky and beat down on them, hot but comforting. Derek helped Stiles slather himself in sunscreen and Allison and Lydia switched off helping get each other’s back. The werewolves didn’t seem too concerned with putting on sunscreen although Allison made them put on at least a little bit, regardless of their supernatural healing abilities. Lydia wanted to help Cora reach her back but Cora didn’t ask and she didn’t offer. It probably wasn’t a good idea anyways.

Lydia spent most of the day sprawled out on a towel, soaking in as much sunlight as she could and watching her friends run around and jump into the waves. These kinds of carefree moments together were rare for them and even if Allison and Scott and Isaac were being all gushy and romantic, and Stiles and Derek were attached at the lips, Lydia was happy.

Cora dropped onto the towel next to her without saying anything, watching the game of werewolf frisbee that was going on, Allison and Stiles acting as their enthusiastic (if inappropriate) cheerleaders. Lydia had no idea why Cora wasn’t playing; it seemed right up her alley.

“This is nice,” Cora said after a long moment, glancing down at her. “Coming here was a good idea.”

“Thanks,” Lydia replied, pleased with the approval. She didn’t strive for approval or anything, she wasn’t Jackson, but coming from Cora it meant a lot. 

“You’re not so bad,” Cora continued, gaze switching back to water. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

“I’m trying to be nice here,” Cora said, sounding more amused than anything.

“You’re not so bad either.”

“Gee thanks,” Cora mocked, rolling her eyes. Lydia shoved her and the werewolf rolled into the sand on the other side of her towel. Lydia laughed and Cora grinned. A second later the frisbee flew between them, Isaac right behind it, kicking up sand as he went. Lydia couldn’t even be mad.

* * *

 

They stayed up as late as they could watching movies on Netflix. Stiles passed out first, mumbling in his sleep and clutching a pillow before Derek carried him off to bed. Lydia started to yawn a little after that and followed. She had just finished pulling on her pajamas when the bedroom door opened and Cora came in.

“Allison and Isaac and Scott were being way too mushy, it was gross,” she said.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, they’re a bit ridiculous.”

They switched off using the bathroom, brushing their teeth before climbing under the fluffy pink comforter. It was warm outside but Lydia had turned the air conditioner in the house on to help keep the werewolves cool. Scott was always complaining about how hot he was all the time.

Cora crawled into bed next to her and she couldn’t help it, she stiffened as she waited for the other girl to get comfortable, unsure of what to do with herself. She’d shared her bed with other people dozens of times and it shouldn’t be any different with Cora but it  _felt_  different.

“Relax, I’m not going to bite you,” Cora said and she sounded amused.

Lydia huffed. “I know that.”

“Well then calm down, just go to sleep.”

Lydia let out a breath and tried to relax her body, letting herself really sink into her pillow, the blanket pulled up high around her shoulders and facing away from the other girl. The bed was big enough that if they stayed on their own sides they wouldn’t touch. Lydia found herself very much hoping that Cora moved in her sleep. She knew that Cora wouldn’t bite, knew that she was safe with her. She was much more concerned with the way she was reacting to Cora being so close to her. It wasn’t that she was turned on —she was too tired to be turned on— but she definitely wanted contact of some sort. She could feel Cora’s body heat next to her and wanted desperately to be wrapped up in it.

“You’re fidgeting,” Cora said. “Why are you fidgeting?”

“I’m just… trying to get comfortable,” Lydia said, hoping that was close enough to the truth that Cora wouldn’t think it was something else. What she really wasn’t expecting was for the other girl to reach her arm out and pull her back against her. Lydia let out a small sound of surprise, her pulse hammering, but Cora made a soothing noise and rubbed her thumb in a comforting motion on her hip. 

“Go to sleep,” she said.

“Okay,” Lydia replied after a few prolonged seconds on her brain trying to make sense of what was happening. It was going to have to be something for her to figure out the morning though because she was tired and Cora was oh so warm. 

She let the werewolf nuzzle into the back of her neck, face buried in her hair and arm looped around her waist, the heat of her a steady comfort as she drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
